Lucia, the 1st Valkyrie
by FlameIce77
Summary: The story of the 1st valkyrie to  ever exist. Read and you shall see
1. Prologue

Prologue

How it started

Many of you people may know the story of mystical creatures like unicorns, bigfoot, or the swamp monster in your backyard. This story, though, is nothing like any of those stories, because valkyries aren't mystical creatures. They are real, they exist in this world, and they know who we all are. They are the guardians of heaven, the crusader of faith, and messengers of peace. This doesn't mean they aren't always at peaceful terms, however. They will fight against the powers of evil sent from Satan, and risk their lives to undo what was wrong.

Now that my ramble about valkyries is over, let me tell you a tale, a true tale about one valkyire, one particular valkyrie sent from heaven, and doesn't even know it…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Love Struck

"Where are you taking me Brian?" asked Lucia as she was led across a park

She and her boyfriend, Brian, were walking to their destination. She was planning on going to her apartment, but was asked out by her boyfriend on the way there.

"You will see soon" replied Brian as he led the way. "For now, just close your eyes, and hold my hand, I will lead you there"

"All right" replied Lucia. She covered her eyes and held on tight to Brian's hand.

"No peeking"

"I know, I know"

After what seemed like three minutes, Brian finally stopped

"Ok! We're here Lucia. You can open your eyes now." said Brian

Lucia then opened her eyes, and was amazed by what she saw. They were still at the park, but in front of them was a red and white picnic blanket. On top of the blanket was a brown basket, big enough to fit a whole lunch inside.

"Oh Brian!" exclaimed Lucia "How did you do this?"

"Let's just say I planned ahead of time" said Brian with a smile. "Don't you want to see what's inside?"

"Of course I do!" She exclaimed as she sat down on the blanket.

"I wonder what could be inside." She thought as she slowly opened the lid. Surprisingly, there was nothing in the basket, except for a little card.

"What in the world is this?" She thought as she started to read the card:

Lucia

Look behind you, if you are ready.

Brian

Puzzled, she turned around as the card said, and she gasped. Brian stood on one knee, holding out a small blue box. He opened the box, and inside was a small diamond ring. He then said:

"L-ucia, I-I waited for this d-day to come, and I w-w-on't hesitate t-to say it n-now; w-would you m-m-marry me-e?"

Lucia was overwhelmed, but she was really happy as well. The man of her dreams! Asking her to marry him! She never felt this happiness as long as she could remember. But as she was about to say yes, the ground stated to shake, and then a deafening explosion was heard not too far away. She turned around to see what happened, and a huge wave of fire was blazing this way. It was enveloping everything that got in its way, and it was coming straight towards them!

What happened next happened in a split second. Brian ran over to her, threw his body on her, and collapsed in a position where his body was shielding Lucia.

"Brian, Noooo!" She screamed, but it was too late. The fire licked up the grass around them, and Lucia's world went blank.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

No, no no no no no!

Lucia didn't know what woke her up, but as soon as she did, she was not pleased. She was facing a skeleton, charred up from the blazing inferno. She, of course, did what most normal people would do: she screamed and backed away from the skeleton. After recovering from her initial shock, she finally paid attention to her surroundings.

"Oh My God…" She breathed as she looked into the horizon. Out to where the eyes could see there were only ashes. A black field of ashes were everywhere around here. The building boasting their height, the mountain that pierced the sky; all gone. Just ashes and ashes all throughout the lands. She look up toward the sky, and saw a sky so pitch black, she couldn't understand how she could see everything so clearly. The white clouds, yellow sun, and blue sky were all gone. Not even a moon or star could be seen.

"No" she breathed "No, no no no no no!"

She panicked, and she didn't know what to do. She was scared, she was cold, she needed…

*Groannnn*

"Brian!" She exclaimed, as she looked for him. She looked behind her, and she saw a body. It was Brian, but her was severely hurt. His whole body was scarred with burns and scratches; it was as if there wasn't a part of his body that needed to be attended to.

"Brian! Brian!" She screamed as she rushed over to him "Are you alright?"

*cough cough* "L-l-l-luc-cia-a?" he said in a weak voice. He forced a weak smile and said "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"No you aren't!" She exclaimed "Look at you! There isn't a part of your body that isn't hurt! We need a hospital!"

"No, please don't. Its too late for that…." Brian then studied the surroundings around him as well, and took a closer look at Lucia.

"W-wait Lucia" He asked "H-h-ow are y-you ok when e-e-veryt-thing el-se is d-destroyed?

"Now that I think about it…" She said with a thoughtful tone "But that isn't the problem! You are the only one that matters to me now"

"D-d-don't worry Lucia" He said "See, look!" He mustered all the strength in his body to stand up. When he got to his knees, though, he collapsed onto the ashes below him.

"Don't move Brian!" exclaimed Lucia "You'll get hurt!"

Brian couldn't help himself from smiling. "A-a-alright then, I w-w-will stay still if y-y-you do one thing for me."

"Anything for you!" She exclaimed

"C-c-can you s-stay w-w-with me? I-i-I don't w-want to b-b-be alone…"

"Of course! I can't just leave you here!"

"T-thank you…"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lost hope, lost love

The two of them stayed to together for what seemed like hours. They talked about what could've happened, and then the mood started to get gloomy. They then started to talk about what they did during the time before the explosion. They had a merry time talking about their days in high school, and days in college as well. After the merry talk was over, they grew quiet. Awkward silence was all around them, until Brian decided to speak first;

"L-lucia" he said. "C-c-can you p-please get m-m-me some of those a-a-ashes f-from over t-there?"

"Of course" She replied. She got up and went over to the spot where Brian was talking about, when she felt the ground shake again.

"Oh no." She thought to herself "Not again!"

This time, she dropped the ashes ran back to Brian and threw her body on top of his. She embraced him, ready for the explosion, when she heard a different kind of sound. No, it wasn't a person's voice, but it wasn't an explosion either. She looked up to see what was going on, and she was shocked. Darkness darker then the blackest night seemed to emerge from the ground like a hole. Out of this dark hole came out this ball of purple slime. It was clear like a mirror, yet it looked rigid with tiny spikes. The purple ball began to shake, and some of the particles dropped back into the hole. The ball began to take shape into something, something that is alive. An animal? A fish? No, it was a human. A human body soon was formed out of the unanimous purple slime ball. The parts began to solidify. The slender looking legs, the big bosom; if she didn't know better, Lucia would've thought the ball wasn't forming a man, but a

Woman. It was an amazing sight. The purple matter changed into the color of a regular human skin. Clothes began to form over the skin like water over a glass top. It started from the top, and then went down to cover the rest of the body. When all matter was solidified, a women, looking no older then 24, was dressed in a dress of black with what- seemed-to-be blood stains. In fact, she looked stunning if it weren't not the fact that she was, was different. She held the aura of a person who would not only see you laugh if you die, but just out-right kill you with no mercy. She also had an evil sneer on her face, something that never seemed to wipe off.

Now, this woman began walking toward the two hero, and promptly stopped in front of them. She one looked at both, and said two words "You DIE!"

She then gave a good punch into Lucia's stomach. She collapsed onto the ground, holding onto her stomach in pain.

"This thing" she thought" It isn't human!"

The women then took a several footsteps back, and made this formation with her hands. She screamed in this unknown language, and then a green fireball formed. She seemed to focus harder, and the fireball grew bigger and bigger till it was the size of a soccer ball. Her sneer grew even nastier as she said her final word to Lucia "Bye!"

The ball was blasted, and then it came straight toward her. She was stunned, she was frozen by fear. She knew that escaping was impossible, and that she couldn't survive this. She said her final prayers, and then there was a flash of green light, and an explosion.

When all the smoke from the blast disappeared, Lucia finally decided to open her eyes. She gasped at what she saw; Brian, on the ground, his hips literally still burning.

"BRIAN!" She screamed as she bent down toward him. He was barely alive, and Lucia knew this well.

"Oh Brian, how could you? Risking your life for me. I don't deserve this!"

Brian looked up toward Lucia, and said these words:

"L-l-l-l-lucia, I l-l-o-vv-eee y-"

Then he his soul left his body. He moved on… Forever

"NOOO! Brian! BRIAN!" She screamed.


	5. Chapter 4

.

Chapter 4

Under the name of the valkyries!

"Brian…" Lucia thought.

"Brian, my only hope."

"Brian, who I have loved"

"Brian, who risked his life not once, but twice"

"Brian, it can't be, IT CAN'T BE!" She screamed.

"You were EVERTYTHING TO ME!"

"Oh Brian, why have you done this for me? I did nothing for you…" she said as she busted into tears.

"I-I couldn't even say yes to your proposal… I-I-I never got to pronounce my love to you…"

Tears dropped after each drop, and she just couldn't stop. She couldn't even feel any pain from her last punch. She felt a sorrow, a sorrow so big, it would never wash away.

"Please Brian!" She screamed to the lifeless corpse "Please come back! I need you! I want you! … I love you."

"I"

"love"

"you"

…

…

…

…

…

While she was sobbing and grieving her only love, a light shone down on her. She heard a voice in her head;

"Lucia, I understand your sorrows, but do not cry. He is with me."

"Who are you?" she asked through her head to Him.

"I am who I am. I am the Father of Abraham, Moses, and Joseph as well. You should know me"

"WHY DID YOU LET HIM DIE THEN!" she shrieked

"Dear Lucia, please don't be mad. I am trying to help you. Tell me, do you hate the evil that has brought this upon you?"

"Of course I do! I want to be with you and Brian. I want to have revenge!"

"No Lucia. You should never fight for revenge. Revenge is a hateful word, a word that should never exist."

"Then what should I fight for then?" asked Lucia

"You should fight for yourself. Fight what is evil, and don't use evil on evil. I can lend you strength, but you must make me a promise"

"Anything for Brian!"

"You must be on one side with me. As it is in the Bible; he who isn't with me is against me"

"Of course I will be with you! I shall never let you down!"

"Ok then. Just take a deep breath, and let the changes come through; don't fight it."

The light that was around Lucia grew even more intense, and she began to feel her changes. She seemed to be sprouting wings from her back. Her clothes changed to fit that of an angel. In her hand, she held a hammer with a cross. When she was finished changing, the light disappeared around her, and she stood there facing the women. The women didn't even seem surprised. With her evil sneer on her face, she roared at Lucia with a voice like it was from hell, and she charged at her.

Lucia felt different however, and she wasn't about ready to back down. She held a firm grip onto her hammer, and she swung it at lightning speed toward the women. A sickening crack was heard from the impact, and the women's face was severely dented. The women then grew crazy. Shadows of people formed around her, and rushed toward Lucia, mouths open with teeth as red as blood. Lucia raised her arm, and light shone through the hammer. The shadows melted away, and the women began to shriek with pain. The light was too much for the women, and she fell to her knees. She decided to finally let out the finishing blow. She concentrated on her hammer, and it grew and grew. The light began to grow brighter too, and soon illuminated the whole world with its bright light. Finally, she took the hammer, ran toward the women, and screamed

"This is God's judgment!"

And the blow was stuck. The women literally dissolved from the impact, and disappeared into the light.


	6. Chapter 5

.Chapter 5

Leaving the World

After the blow was stuck, and the woman was dead, the world began to turn back to normal. The once high building began to rise out of the dust, the lush green trees wavered in the park, and the bright sun appeared in the sky again. As Lucia saw all of this happening, he saw Brian's corpse still on the ground. She still couldn't believe that he died, and she wept for him once more. Then, the corpse opened his eyes again. Lucia was surprised, and exclaimed;

" Brian, are you ok? I'm glad that you are alive!"

Brian didn't even seem to notice her. He got up, and headed over to his house.

"Wait Brian! Can't you hear me? It's me! It's me!"

Brian didn't even look back. He just kept on walking and walking towards the slowly rebuilding town. She notices other corpses also becoming alive, but none of them have noticed her. She couldn't understand.

"Lucia. I know you are puzzled about all this, but you are now with me. You cannot live with your friends anymore. You are the first one to help bring judgment to the evils..

"This isn't fair!" She screamed to Him "I risked my life for Brian, and he doesn't even know it! How can you do this to me?"

"Lucia, please don't be upset. I know how you must feel, but you did save Brian's life. Even if you cannot be with him on Earth, you can meet him in heaven he is come up."

Lucia didn't know what to say. She knew that He was right, but what can she do now? She would have to do what God has said.

"Ok then. I'll go." she replied

Before she flew up, she looked back at the city, which was almost completely rebuilt. She will miss the city, and its entire people. She will miss her college, her friend, but most importantly; Brian. She will never ever miss him. She spotted Brian, and even though he couldn't hear her, she said

"Brian, Let's meet up in heaven, where we can be happy forever."

Lucia then flew up into heaven's gate, which marks the story of the first valkyrie to ever exist. May those two be happy together.

Forever…


End file.
